


Obvious

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Archuleta was never good at suppressing his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

His touch sends a jolt through you. A slight one, but nonetheless. It shouldn't but oh, it does. A shiver immediately takes its' place, causing your heartbeat to pick up (making your stomach all sorts of flutter), and a faint tinge of pink spreads across your face; all that good stuff. You know you needn't lean in, allowing the contact, permitting the flutter, but your body acts on instinct, reciprocating David Cook's actions.

You like it, want it. That rush, that nervous excitement...you crave it, _need_ it.

It frightens you a bit, the feeling that washes over you when he slings his arm around you in a hug or pats you on the shoulder. You instantly move in, enjoying the affection and bite back a groan of protest as the older man pulls away. A small whimper comes out instead and your cheeks heat up as Cook gives you a questioning stare, one eyebrow raised. You quickly avert your gaze to a safe spot on the ground. You blush: face, ears, and neck a bright, noticeable red and can he hear your thundering heart?

You are not very good at hiding your emotions and you can't help but wonder if Cook knows of your innermost feelings...

Is that why he is staring?


End file.
